Zach's Envelope
by J. Colonel Lapis Goldfire
Summary: A group of people from Calibrittain have tracked the Soul Edge to the kingdom of Vale. Desperate to destroy it, they are willing to do anything to accomplish their goal, even if it means going to school. (Ruby x OC, Weiss x Link, Blake x Sane-ish Voldo, Yang x Jin, Jaune x Pyrrha A., Nora x Rock, Pyrrha N. x Patroklos, Ren x Amy/Viola)


The red-cloaked girl knelt at the rose engraved grave. Her expression showed much sorrow. Slowly, she stood back up and turned around. She began to walk across the snow-covered ground through the white forest of dead trees. As she continued on she noticed two figures pass by her but they disappeared once they were covered by a tree. The girl passed it off until she came to a clearing where two people awaited her: a bald black man with a tattooed face who wore a beautiful white attire and a young white boy wearing a rugged black cloak with chains on parts of his armor. Despite their opposite appearance, however, both of her assailants wielded scythes.

The white-clad reaper was the first to attack. He darted forward and slashed at the girl, but she disappeared in a tuft of red rose petals. Both reapers looked up into the air where the girl almost floated. She slowly grabbed an odd red object off of the belt of her black dress. She pointed it toward them as it morphed into a rifle and discharged it straight at the black-armored reaper. He managed to block it with his scythe as she hit the ground. The red-cloaked girl began to open fire on both of the reapers who had begun to charge at her, blocking her shots with their scythes. As the armored one neared her she jumped up and fired over him, a move he was hardly able to block, and propelled herself forward toward the white-clad reaper and firing at him before she reached him. The man blocked and attempted to slash at her only to be cut off by another shot which hit his shoulder and knocked both of them a few feet back.

As the girl landed she began to spin her rifle which extended into a red scythe about the same size as theirs. The black-armored boy charged at the red girl only to find himself caught between her and her scythe's blade. She heard the boy sigh and let out a slight smirk before she fired off the rifle, propelling her scythe through him. His body, however, disappeared as she heard two sets of footsteps running toward her.

The girl spun her scythe and planted the blade into the ground before firing shots at the two reapers, striking the armored one in the shoulder and causing him to topple over. As the white-clad one reached her he slashed at her. However, the girl bounced into the air and fired a shot the reaper barely blocked that propelled her backwards. The stabbed her scythe back into the ground as she spun around and landed on its hilt. The black-armored reaper charged toward her and slashed at her, but the jumped the blade which caused him to move past her. As she fell back onto it in a reclined position her scythe discharged propelling her past the boy, which knocked him over, and into the white-clad man who had attempted to outflank her. She sprung her legs out, kicking him in the face and launching her forward.

Once she landed both reapers charged her. The trio began to spin their scythes at each other, the red cloaked girl firing off her rifle to increase her scythe's speed. As their scythes would clash there was a repeated sound of metallic clangs. The girl finally managed to knock back the white-clad one before hooking her scythe around the neck of the armored reaper and firing, the reaper disappearing yet again. The man slashed his scythe down at her but she dodged to the side and ducked when he went in from the right. She then hooked her scythe around him and discharged it, though the white-clad reaper barely managed to limbo it, though he ended up bumping into the other one. Both reapers attempted to strike at her but she jumped over each one and slashed at the man, knocking him over, before jumping onto the boy and hooking his neck with her scythe. The scythe discharged, the dark reaper vanishing yet again and the red girl launching into the air.

While the girl practically floated in the air, the reapers jumped up and tried to strike at her. She fell onto the younger one as she struck him, jumping off of him and using her rifle to keep her airborne long enough to reach and strike down the older reaper. Before she landed, however, she saw the black-armored reaper force his free hand out causing a mystical force to shove her back quite a distance. The girl planted her scythe into the ground to keep her from going any farther.

The red-cloaked girl glared at the reaper duo before swapping her ammo clip with one that had a peculiar black symbol on it. She pointed her scythe behind her and discharged it, propelling her forward with frightening speed. She struck the white-clad reaper on the pass by before swirling into the black-armored one who attempted to block it. Every strike against his scythe sent him back a few feet before she finally stopped and shot him with her rifle, taking him out.

She turned around to look at the two reapers. The one closest to her got up laughing as he stepped closer to her and slumped onto her side. This caused the girl to chuckle a bit as the white-clad reaper stood up, giving his partner a disapproving look.


End file.
